Addicted
by kittcoe339
Summary: One-Shot! The team keeps count on how many times Robin mentions the name Slade. Robin comes to a realization he's not obsessed, he's addicted to Slade.


**AN: Just a cute little fan fiction with some Sladin implied. Random idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Robin watched as Beast Boy drew another tally mark on the large white board in the living room. Robin glared. He hadn't meant to mention that dreaded topic again, but it had slipped out of his mouth and now Beast Boy was placing a reminder up to Robin to drop it. It was stupid! Really it was! Robin mentally counted 31 marks on the board now from just this week.

The Titans had told Robin he thought about Slade and talked about him WAY too much. When Robin had insisted he didn't, they had came up with a method to show him just how often he did. Each and every time they heard him talking about the villain, one of them would place a tally mark on the board. Robin had let it slip out more than he thought. This was the Titan's way of trying to correct the obsession Robin had over Slade.

Robin huffed angrily and walked out of the living room. He was tired of the counts. Okay! So maybe he had a problem! But none of them understood! None of them would understand! Slade was not only Robin's worst enemy, he was also Robin's motivation. He was the reason Robin fought so hard, but how could he get his team to understand this?

Robin paced his room thinking of how he could get them off his case about the Slade Obsession. Suddenly the idea formed. If he were to talk about this, they'd probably tally him for mentioning Slade's name and Robin wouldn't get through his speech angrily. But if he wrote it all down and posted it for everyone, then maybe they would read it all the way through and see how ridiculous they were being and take down the stupid board! So Robin went over to his computer and begin typing.

**Reasons why keeping a tally is stupid**

**1\. You can't fix this obsession with simple tallies. Maybe the tallies might get me to stop talking about Slade, but I would still think about him just as often. And you can't possibly even know how much I actually think about him unless you have Raven reading my mind the whole time, so ha!**

**2\. I really have only been thinking about Slade more because of the tally marks as a reminder. Every time I see the board now, it automatically triggers Slade's name into my mind whether it had been there before or not.**

**3\. It's not even that I'm obsessed with Slade, it's just that he's a major villain that we haven't gotten behind bars yet and I feel we need to be working to take the psychopath down. I mean, if I were truly obsessed with Slade, I would've said Slade's name over 31 times right now. Not that I mentally counting how many times I've said his name, but again the tally marks are a reminder of Slade and you've tallied 31 times! I mean, if I were obsessed with Slade, it would be like 'Slade this,' and 'Slade that' like ALL the time. I talk about other things than Slade. Slade's not even on my mind all the time, honestly! Also, don't you think I would know if I had an obsession with this man? I mean it's not like I have dreams of Slade all the time… I mean, I have dreams of Slade, but it's not every night! Point is, I'm not obsessed with Slade!**

**4\. I should have the freedom to talk about whatever I want! This is America! If I want to talk about Slade, then you don't have to listen, but it's my right to do so!**

**5\. Slade motivates me to do better, which is why I focus on him a lot. It's not that he and I are buddy-buddy, but Slade angers me and that makes me fight harder and do better, so it's actually a good thing when I talk about him sometimes. I need the anger to fight with. All of you have super powers, you wouldn't understand since I'm the only one who doesn't have powers to aid me. Think of my anger towards Slade as my super strength. If you guys are allowed to use your powers, why can't I use mine?**

**6\. Just because I'm the only one on the team concerned about the mad-man running loose around Jump City, doesn't mean I should be penalized for it. The fact is, we should all be thinking about Slade more often than we do. We should all be looking for Slade just as often as I am because he's a villain and it's our job to capture the villains in Jump City and take them down to keep everyone safe.**

Robin thought this list would be enough proof, so he sent it to the printer and printed the list out. He then grabbed a piece of tape and went and taped it to the white board. Eyes immediately followed Robin and the Titans all rose to see what the paper was. Robin stood back watching with a smug smile on his face. Surely they would see the error of their way now. Suddenly, Beast Boy picked up a marker for the white board. Robin creased his eyebrows in confusion watching him. Beast Boy then added 21 new tallies to the score. Robin's jaw dropped in shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"You said Slade's name 21 times, dude." Beast Boy informed him. Robin was beyond mad now.

"You completely missed the whole point of the list!" Robin shouted.

"Oh no, we got the message loud and clear." Cyborg said. "This is all the proof we needed really."

"Proof of what?!" Robin asked.

"You're not obsessed with Slade, man. You're addicted." Cyborg said.

Robin fumed and left the room, but secretly, he knew it was true. Slade was his brand of heroin, and that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
